xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected Zone
When sightings of infected surface in Boston, X-Factor is called in to investigate. Events *'Friday, April 8' **The team arrives in Boston and meets with Will, who has been working with the Boston Relief Effort. They learn that the Boston PD may be on the take, the Infected Zone is largely controlled by two gangs, and victims infected by the Covax virus have been sighted without any physical evidence of the sightings. *'Saturday, April 9' **Jean-Paul and Tom talked to a National Guard soldier who saw an infected attack a woman and disappear with no sign of the attack; Xen and Alessia investigated the site of the attack and found no evidence of it, only a squatter (later revealed as Jessica) who teleported away. The team researches crooked cops and gang leaders. *'Sunday, April 10' **Tom and Xen talk to the captain of the IZ district, Chase, and discovers that the police are on the take from both Alec (cash) and Mia (alcohol and prostitutes). Chase firmly believes that the sightings are made up. **Harrison and Alessia meet up with the teleporter from the day before. Her name is Jessica. Her parents died during the first infection and she lives in the IZ on her own. She has seen several attacks, and they leave having given her a number to call. **Talking to the National Guard and Boston Relief Effort shows them both as friendly and willing to help but very skeptical that it is a real outbreak. **Checking out one of Jessica's reported attack sites finds it as evidenceless as any. **The Boston PD report no increase in missing persons lately. They do pass along the name of one recent missing person case: Vanessa Wilson who lived in the Infected Zone with her boyfriend, Patrick. *'Monday, April 11' **Madrox speaks with Patrick Hess, Vanessa's boyfriend. They liked hanging out at the gang clubs: the Aces' Harbor club and the Camapana's River Club. There was this guy named Daniel who hangs with the Campanas, is friendly with everyone, and asks questions about everything. **JP and Alessia talk to a bunch of high squatters to the southwest, just south of the golf course. They mention an attack sight (which they letter check and find just as empty as the rest), and second the description of Daniel as a friendly guy who hangs out at the River Club and asks a lot of questions. They provide a description and the name and description of a missing person. **Tom and Gabe talk to a guy at a bar called Tyrone's in the NW squatter's area of the IZ. He works with the Campanas and believes the infected sightings are a bunch of bunk, because Mia thinks this. Mia has been thinking this since before there were even widespread sightings, though. *'Tuesday, April 12' **The team talks to more squatters. There is a general (but not universal) affection for Darkwatch and Alessia, Harrison, Jean-Paul, and Tom are particularly likely to get people to talk to them. There have been other sightings, but people usually go run away, there is no evidence of an attack, and the overall attitude is one of sometimes wary dismissal. **The team has a list of missing persons gathered from the squatters & reports. **Jessica takes people around to the various attack sites. No evidence, etc. **At one of the sites, a gas station, she saw a man attacked by two infected gas station attendants. The place hasn't been open for over a year. **Jessica gives them a call to let them know of another attack. On arriving, they discover it to be a building that JP rescued people from during the original infection, but the timing is wrong: he was there later, this is more active. Xen drives the team through the illusion, which is sight and sound only. Alessia and Tom sense no other minds in the area. They discover a bottle of beer which Alessia bags for testing. The team sets up surveillance and leaves. The cameras are able to record the illusion. After XF leaves, it runs for 45 minutes. *'Wednesday, April 13' **Fingerprints on the beer bottle match to Carla Ramos. DNA is inconclusive. She is not registered as a mutant. **The building from Tuesday night looks as though it shows possible signs of recent use / disturbance. Hard to tell. **JP and Madrox arrive at the River Club separately. JP goes in as Darkwatch, Madrox as a civ. JP is told to find Daniel if he has more questions. He leaves his number. Madrox leaves his number for Mia because he wants to start up some BUSINESS with her. They get a pretty good idea of the security on the River Club. *'Thursday, April 14' **Mia calls Madrox. She knows he is Darkwatch. She later gives him a number of infected reports to check out. She is not worried. She thinks it is fake and they aren't bothering her, anyway. **The locations are, surprise surprise, free of evidence of attack. **Alessia and Gabe go to the Harbor club to track down Alec. Alessia meets a guy named Johnny who tries to pick her up. **Sandy, a missing person, worked at the bar. The bartender seems fond of her. Gabe left his number with the bartender to pass on to Alec re: Sandy. Bribes are part of doing business in the bar. *'Friday, April 15' **There is indication that people are walking around and working with heavy equipment of some kind at the attack sites. **No one has seen Daniel in a few days. This is not unusual. **Daniel asks squatters a lot about their time during the infection, whether they were left alone, if they had any interaction with the military, how they survived, etc. **IZ cops dismiss the reports of missing as suicides, etc. They report that Sandy was a hard worker and fairly well trusted by Alec. They are surprised she is gone. **IZ cops ID Carla as a squatter in the IZ affiliated with the Campanas. **The team starts monitoring Alec's warehouse. **Most of the team goes sewer-spelunking. They discover evidence that whoever is triggering the illusions or what have you is recording it, more beer, and signs of Jack's presence: a mural that says why. *'Saturday, April 16' **Sandy's son, Jason, calls to tell them that Sandy was upset and that her boss was mad at her before she disappeared. That's all he knows and he has to go. **Sandy's body was found in Boston harbor. She sustained heavy wounds to her head and chest before death. She has apparently been dead about seven days. Her wallet, keys, and personal affects are missing. Gabriel finds thin marks around her ankles, such as a wire would make, and bruises from fists. **Alessia fingerprints and DNA samples the bottles and pen. The beer bottle prints belong to Carla. The pen tests for saliva, Daniel Moore, mutant. **XF puts the BRE on the trail of the missing people. **Then they get a call from Jessica about a massive mob of infected on the march. Finding an illusion of the many-thousands marching on the wall, they also find Daniel, Carla, and a third figure named George, who is passed out. Daniel has been looking for the truth of the attack and believes Darkwatch to be guilty. They are released after a somewhat antagonistic back-and-forth with the promise of discussion tomorrow, Sunday. They are tailed. *'Sunday, April 17' **Gabriel and Harrison visit Alec. ***Alec blames Mia or robbery for Sandy's death and fingers Daniel as related to the disappearances. ***Alec wants the gov't out of the IZ. Now. Forever. ***He also says that the illusions of Infected are not the only illusions people have seen. SOMEONE WANTS SOMETHING AND HAS THE MEANS TO FIND OUT ANYTHING. **Alessia and Xen meet with Daniel at the MIT campus. ***Daniel sneaks past the wall using a Mia-exit, which Jean-Paul spots. ***Daniel is after THE TRUTH as part of a long-standing investigation into Boston, Darkwatch, and the Covax virus. ***Xen tells Daniel that a mutant created the virus and the same mutant helped make the cure after Jack spread the virus. Xen says that if people knew, they would turn against mutants. ***Daniel wants to know the mutant's name. *'Monday, April 18' **XF keeps an eye on Daniel. He floats around the IZ and Mia's territory but doesn't go into hiding or disappear. **XF tracks Mia's phone to get an idea of where her office is. Just in case. You know. Stuff. *'Tuesday, April 19' **Madrox and Xen have a nice talk with Mia. Carla acts as her bodyguard during the talk. Mia calls Daniel a squishy mushface and says that Carla does the things that Mia needs, including the heavy lifting for Daniel. Carla said she helped Daniel because she was paid. **Carla will call us with the locations of where she dropped off the now-missing people that Daniel used as catalysts. *'Wednesday, April 20' **Carla gives us a list of 22 names that Daniel used as catalysts. 6 of them are our missing persons. The others all check out as being where they should be other than Justin Spenser. **XF looks into the disappearances of Melissa Lauck, Penny Mullins, and Matt Carlson by talking to those near where Carla left them. Important Evidence People Major Alec Blackthorne - Minor Criminal from England that moved to Boston before the infection struck. Before the Infection, he was suspected in several crimes, but never convicted. Post-infection, Alec runs one of two major gangs within the IZ known as the Aces, who make their home on the eastern side of the IZ. They are suspected arms smugglers, and are paying the IZ District cops to look the other way. Mia - She runs the other major gang inside the IZ known as the Campanas. The Campanas have taken up residence on the western side of the IZ and deal mostly in prostitution and drugs. Mia also has the IZ District on the hook, though not through monetary means. She has blackmail material on many cops, acquired through her arrangement with Daniel: he gets blackmail, she gives him room and board. Captain Jeffrey Case - Case is the Captain of the District that makes its home in the IZ. he joined the Force in 1989 and has a history of solid, dependable service. He even earned a commendation for his help in establishing the Quarantine Zone when the outbreak first happened. Since the IZ re-opened and Case was put in charge of the District, he has found his way into the pockets of the two major rival gangs. Carla Ramos - A Hispanic woman with short, blunt-bobbed dark hair and a thing, angular face. Comes from a large family in Florida, moved to Boston for unknown reasons in 2003, has worked on and off at several Boston bars and clubs. She fell off the radar after the infection but is known as a squatter to the south and a Campana. Her criminal record includes petty theft and misdemeanor assault. She was paid by Mia to do the lifting and carrying for Daniel. Mia says that Carla does the things she need. She acted as a bodyguard or second to Mia in a conversation with Xen and Madrox. Daniel Moore - Squatters and IZ residents view him as friendly, talkative, and say he throws around money. He has been hunting for answers to the question of what happened in Boston. He does not trust Darkwatch. He is a mutant capable of recalling past events as illusive ghosts with sight and sound, but his mutation needs a catalyst. He was told that a mutant was response for the release of the Covax virus and repented, making the cure, and wants to be left alone. Jack is responsible for spreading it. Oh, and he wrote this. Jessica - Precocious teenage teleporter with a crush on Harrison. She spots the illusions and lets us know. Minor *Missing Persons **Matt Carlson ***A serious junkie with little self-preservation. His apartment is filthy with signs of struggle: furniture knocked over in a path from living room to door. Although not a smoker, there was a pack of Benson & Hedges cigarettes (BRITISH!!!) in the trash. **Melissa Lauck ***She lived in Aces territory with her boyfriend, Steve. They would party in Mia's DENS of INIQUITY. She disappeared after telling Steve she was going for a drink at the Harbor. The bartender saw Melissa leave with a dark-skinned man named Chris who also works doing some unnamed thing for the Aces and for Alec in particular. **Sandy Pollock **Penny Mullins ***Penny was a prostitute at the Pearl and lived nearby. There are no signs of struggled or forced locks in her apartment. There is no beer in the fridge and no carton in teh trash but there are a pair of bottles of Tetley's beer (BRITISH!!!), one lipsticked, both half-empty, as if someone up and left in the middle of a nice drink. **Vanessa Wilson **Leslie Davis *Daniel's List (People used to recreate scenes.) **22 on the list in total **Includes the missing persons as well as, Justin Spenser, Felix Vega, Ben Paulson. **Justin Spenser has apparently gone missing as well. He is a 31 year old dockworker who came over from London to Boston in late 2009. His visa has long since expired, but he's also been off the radar almost since he appeared in Boston. He's never had a registered address or job there. **George is the latest of Daniel's ... assistants. XF is keeping an eye on him. UPDATES LATER? Locations *HOME BASE * * Links Category:2011 Missions